The present invention relates generally to thermal management of electronic devices and in particular to thermal management of display screens.
In recent years, a drastic increase in the number of LED-LCD displays has corresponded to a proliferation in the number of LED-LCD televisions in use. Although LED-LCD displays offer superior great picture, slim design, and increased functionality, managing the thermal impact of waste heat in large-screen displays remains a challenge for engineers and designers. A typical light emitting diode (“LED”) may emit about 30% of its energy as usable visible light and about 70% as waste heat.